


Blue Moon

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [4]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Might OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Clumsy Smurf's fault, when the portal opened and led him and his brothers to Middle-earth. And Gargamel will soon find a partner-in-crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Uh

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either the LOTR or Smurfs worlds or characters. They have been created and are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien and Peyo respectively, and I'm just borrowing them for my own plot.  
> Rate: K+
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: The bunny came to me as I was watching the Smurfs movie, and I thought: what would become of Middle-earth, and what would it be like with the Smurfs and the elves meeting, or even the dwarves and the Hobbits… Hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Clumsy Smurf did it again.

The portal sucked them off like a whirlpool, but luckily for Clumsy Smurf, he was not alone.

His family was with him. He did not know why they bothered; he knew that they did not like him, not even a bit. After all, he was a trouble maker. They had told him that face to face, and they always stayed away from him.

And Gargamel and his cat were after them.

They landed on soft ground in a strange place which was not too unlike their home. In the distance, they could hear the trickle of a river. Everything was refreshingly nice; there was much greenery and the fresh air was more than inviting.

But suddenly, Clumsy Smurf was caught on the branch of the tree, and it moved, lifting him like a feather in the air, and tossing him from branch to branch, away from his family. His voice grew fainter and fainter.

"We have to run, my children. Gargamel is after us and so is Azrael, his wretched cat," Papa Smurf told them.

"What should we do to help Clumsy Smurf, Papa?" Smurfette asked.

"There is nothing we can do to help him now. Hopefully we will meet him again," Papa sighed heavily and took off, running in that direction. "This land is much better. I think I will enjoy investigating the nature around here."

"If we're still after this run, hopefully that Gargamel will not find us."

"Don't forget about Azrael, my child." Papa Smurf reminded to them.

"I hate Azrael," Grumpy Smurf muttered. "And Clumsy Smurf."

"We need to keep him safe, and don't forget, my children, that he is one of your brothers." Papa Smurf reply to Grumpy.

\--

Clumsy Smurf landed on a soft fresh leaf, and he felt the gentle breeze of air. In the distance, there were cheerful, beautiful songs from the most delightful birds.

He shifted to walk on the leaf, but fell off instead. That was certainly not a nice feeling. The world zoomed past him and suddenly, something caught him.

Clumsy turned around to face the one that saved his life. And his eyes widened.

"Who are you? What are you?" Clumsy asked with fear.

"I am not going to hurt you, blue creature," the creature replied. "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and you are in my homeland, Mirkwood."

Clumsy Smurf blinked. Nothing made sense. Then he pointed. "What are you? You're definitely not human."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Blue Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"My name is Clumsy Smurf. I'm a smurf," Clumsy told the creature. 

 

This giant smiled kindly at him and had eyes that were the most delightful blue. Clumsy felt at ease at once. He peeked down from the creature's hand. The ground was a long way down which meant the prince was frighteningly tall. Clumsy did not like the possibility of falling off.

 

"You are very tall," Clumsy found himself saying it aloud.

 

"And you are very short. Even the dwarves can beat you in height," Legolas grinned at him.

 

"There are dwarves in here?" Clumsy asked. He was not too sure if he would like this place after all. There were too many new creatures. But that meant new opportunities, of course.

 

"Not in this land, you are now in elven territory," Legolas explained to the blue creature.

 

"Elven? Elves? You're an elf? You're too tall for an elf," Clumsy tried to make sense of things. "And dwarves too?"

 

Legolas was much amused. "Yes, I am an elf, and I'm not the tallest among my people," he tried to explain. "Dwarves don't come here. My father and the dwarves are not good friends."

 

"Why not?" Clumsy asked curiously.

 

Legolas gave a light sigh. "I wish I knew what the story was," he said.

 

"Why can't you ask your father?" Clumsy's curiosity was getting the better of him.

 

"It is rather complicated, I believe," Legolas replied. Even if this blue creature appeared innocent, he did not wish to say too much. "He was furious when I asked him about dwarves," he summarised simply.

 

"I would love to meet your father," Clumsy snuggled more comfortably in Legolas' palm. "I believe that he has a heart of gold like you do."

 

Legolas was caught off-guard by the unexpected remark. Clumsy Smurf had no idea of what his father could be like. "Well, I would love to meet your father as well. I believe the same about yours," he said. 

 

"What do we do now?" Clumsy asked, peering somewhat uncomfortably down at the ground.


End file.
